I Saw Something I Shouldn't Have
by Jay P 93
Summary: Thomas, the main protagonist, is faced with many difficult challenges and adventures after he sees something he shouldn't have. I hope you enjoy and please review.
1. Introduction

I Saw Something I Shouldn't Have

I Saw Something I Shouldn't Have

Introduction

Thomas sat in his room as the noise thundered around him. His parents fought often, but tonight was different, his father seemed more aggressive then normal. He heard tables' crash and shelves fall but his mother told him to go into his room and lock the door. Thomas almost never listened to his parents, so why would he start now? He had kept the door open just enough to see what was happening.

The fighting had been going on for ten minuets straight and he could not help it but look. As he looked through the door he saw something he was never meant to see. Just as he peered past the slit he had left open, he saw his father change. Not change as in facial expression or mannerisms but physically change in size. His father had gotten taller and fangs had appeared. Thomas's mother was in front of his father and appeared unconscious. Thomas heard of vampires in stories but could they be true? With bravery and a little bit of stupidity he ran out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him trying to save his mother. It was to late, his father was no longer the same person and he was about to bite Thomas's mother in the neck.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Thomas shouted across the room.

His father said nothing but showed his fangs in response.

Thomas ran to his dad and grabbed his arm, shaking it. His father threw him he across the room with ease. Thomas was thrown into their bureau and hit a mirror, he thought he was going to be knocked unconscious but then he looked into one of the shattered pieces of mirror on the floor. The reflection of the moonlight shone into his eyes and something happened to him. He felt stronger, faster, as was as if he was miraculously granted heightened senses. He looked around for a minuet and was confused.

"What happened to me", he thought to himself

Just then he heard a scream it was his mother. He looked across the room and immediately began to cry. His mother was dead, and his father was to blame. His father then fell to the ground as a stake had been driven through his heart from behind him. Thomas ran and hid. Just then sunlight came in through the windows, the night was over, everything happened so quickly. He heard voices.

"Shh, I hear something over here", one of them whispered.

Footsteps crept closer to him and he stood there. Just then a young girl around his age stepped towards him and asked if he was all right, and had he been bitten.

"Um no I am fine", Thomas answered.

"Then you must come with us", the older man said to him.

Thomas reluctantly followed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thomas followed the two strangers, which may have possibly saved his life, back to their house.

"Who are you", Thomas asked the older man.

"My name is Greg. I am a vampire hunter and I have been following your family around for a while. I wanted to protect you and your mother but apparently I could not, I am sorry but we are happy we were able to save you".

"Vampire hunter"? Thomas laughed, "Great, I just watched both my parents die and now I am stuck with a crazy lunatic!"

"I know you might not understand but you will in time, just be grateful you are not one of them. Get some rest now, my daughter Alicia will show you where your room is, tomorrow you will go to school just like any normal day". Greg said calmly, signaling for Alicia to come in.

Alicia led the way to Thomas' room and he followed with out thought. He was obviously attracted to her, and whenever she was near he became dumbfounded. He stuttered over words when she was around, so now he chose to be quiet most of the time.

"Uhh, thank you", He said to her in a shy voice. He began to blush.

She laughed, "You're kind of cute" she winked and walked away.

Thomas lay down on his "new" bed and began to cry. He missed his mother, and he even missed his father. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of his parents, he always carried it with him. A tear trickled down his cheek onto the picture. He put his head on the pillow with the picture underneath, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

That night was the longest night of his life, he dreamt of his mother and father fighting but he also dreamt of them happily together. All the memories filled his heart as he slept and only caused him more pain. Then something happened it felt so real, he saw his parents standing their, his father was no longer scary and his mother wounded no more. They were holding hands and smiling. His mother looked at him and said "Don't worry about us we are happy now, we can live together in peace." His father then looked at him and said, " I am sorry you had to see that, I did not mean to harm her in anyway, I am really a good person. Thomas we have to go now but please, do not remember me as a killer that is all I ask of you."

His parents gave him one final smile and began to become transparent. They began to float off into the sky in perfect harmony. Thomas and his parents waved to one another as they disappeared off into the after life.

Then he had a different dream, but once again it felt very real to him. He was standing outside with Alicia. They were talking and flirting. She admitted that they she liked him and he admitted that he liked her. Then they were about to kiss, but he changed, fangs came appeared from his mouth, and he became stronger. He slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground. Then he went to hit her again but he stopped, he realized what he was doing and stopped. He heard a voice speak to him.

"If you want to rid yourself from this curse you must kill the one you love, when the night lives within the day".

What did that mean? Did it mean that he was a vampire unless he killed Alicia?

He woke up sweating and scared, he pulled the picture of his parents out and looked at it for a minuet before putting it away. He looked at his clock it was time for school. He got dressed and went to the kitchen where he found Alicia and Greg.

"Good morning Thomas", Greg said to him.

"Tom, just call me Tom", he replied, unaware of his harsh tone.

"Would you like some breakfast Thoma…Tom", Alicia asked.

He nodded his head, gesturing yes. She poured him some cereal and the whole "family" sat and ate breakfast together. After breakfast the washed their hands, and brushed their teeth. Alicia and Tom waited on the main road for the bus to pick them up.

The bus came and they sat together. Tom noticed something though; everybody was looking at him whispering. He wondered if they could know about his parents already.

Could the news have traveled that quickly? One thing was sure; he knew he was in for an interesting day at school.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2

Chapter 2

The bus pulled into the school parking lot as the students walked off. Tom and Alicia walked into the building and said good-bye to each other; they did not have any of the same classes. Alicia seemed to know the school, as it was her sophomore year. On the contrary, Tom was just a freshman and after four months of school he was still not familiar with the layout of the building. Tom was always late for class and he was always getting in trouble because of it.

Today started off as a normal day for him. He was at his locker with his two best friends, Amber and Sean.

"So we heard what happened to your parents", Sean said to Tom

"Yea, do you really think you know everything, I don't think you do why don't you just leave me alone". Tom's answer came from his anger.

Tom slammed his locker and walked away from his friends.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to let you know that", Sean began to say.

"Save it, okay?" tom said, cutting of Sean.

Tom slammed his locker and walked away from his two best friends.

"I'm sorry I just waned to let you know that half the school knows your father killed your mother", Sean finished after Tom had walked away.

The first bell rang and for once Tom was on time for class. He walked into math class, which he had first period, and took his seat. The class went smooth but he noticed that one kid who had been giving him trouble the whole year, Dustin, kept pointing to him and laughing with his friends. Tom ignored this and got through this class. Two other classes followed and they went fine. He was not looking forward to his next period, he had a free and he knew that Dustin was going to say something to him.

He walked through the swinging doors that led to the cafeteria. He got his tray and stood in line until it was his turn. When he was next, the lunch lady took her serving spoon and splattered the "lunch surprise" on his tray. He then continued on the line and got his drink, and then he sat down alone at a table. Eating lunch alone was nothing new; he usually ate alone four out of five days a week. One day during the week his friend Sean had the same lunch as him but now he did not know if he screwed things up with Sean or not. He was eating alone thinking things could not get worse Dustin walked up to his table.

"Hey, little freak, can I call you that? Since I hear your dad killed your mom", Dustin laughed as he said this.

"Just go away I really don't want to hurt you", Tom replied.

"Oh what are you going to kill me too? It must run in the family", Dustin spoke louder now so everyone could hear him and it worked, more then half of the lunchroom was around Tom and Dustin watching.

"This is your last chance to just walk away, today is not a good day to make me mad", Tom replied calmly still, now clenching his hand by his side to make a fist.

"Aw everybody look the little freak is going to hurt me, you know what they say, like father like son", Dustin spoke to the crowd as they all laughed in response.

Tom punched Dustin in the face as Dustin fell to the ground. He then picked Dustin up by the neck and slammed him into a wall and punched him across the face again. Dustin pushed back but it was not enough, the enraged Tom threw him across the room with some new, raw strength. Dustin smashed into a lunch table, and began to wipe blood from his mouth.

"Look man I'm sorry just stop please stop what's wrong with you", Dustin pleaded from across the room.

Tom just smirked and began to walk towards him, just then someone grabbed his arm trying to restrain him. Tom threw the person backwards just by thrusting his arm into their stomach.

"Tom stop! You just hit me!" A familiar voice called out to him.

Tom turned around to find Alicia on the ground. He looked at her and remembered his dream. Tears began to fill his eyes.

"I'm sorry", he said to Alicia, quietly.

He looked around the room, he saw Dustin on the ground bleeding. He saw fear in people's eyes and realized it was his entire fault. He ran out of the lunchroom as the swinging doors slammed behind him. He had never caused so much fear before and it scared him. What was happening to him? He wondered if he was a vampire like his father. If he was he knew there had to be another cure out there. He made a promise with himself that day, a promise to never harm Alicia again, even if that meant killing himself first.

He kept running and he found the janitors closet and that is where he planned to spend the rest of the school day. He knew he would have to face Alicia on the bus, and he would have things to explain. But he was afraid, if he told Alicia would she tell Greg? Would Greg try to kill him next? Only God knew, yet only time would tell. Tom closed the door to the janitor closet and locked the door. He sat down and tried to remember all the good times he had with his parents, he hoped that the memories would be able to remove his mind from all that had just happen. As he was thinking he saw a shadow through the window in the door, and the knob began to turn, hadn't he locked the door?


End file.
